Beth Sutherland
| played by = Lisa George |residence = 18a Victoria Street |duration = 2011 to present |sibling(s) = Arlene Tinker |mother = Nancy Tinker |spouse(s) = Darryl Parkins Kirk Sutherland (2015, bigamous) }} Bethan Pauline "Beth" Sutherland (née Tinker) is the partner of Kirk Sutherland and mother of Craig Tinker. She works as a machinist at Underworld knicker factory. Beth was formerly a model who went out with Steve McDonald. In 1998, she was married to criminal Darryl Parkins and gave birth to their son, Craig. Darryl never met his son as he was always in and out of prison and eventually he and Beth lost touch without ever having got divorced. In 2011, Steve delved into his little black book and gave Beth a call when he was after a date to make his wife Becky jealous. Much to his dismay, Beth wasn't the glamorous model she'd once been. The following year, Steve again used her as a pawn when he moved Beth and Craig into No.13 to wind up his new wife Tracy, though Beth and Tracy ended up becoming good friends. Beth has lived in the Coronation Street area ever since, with Craig flying the nest in 2018, a year after he joined the police force - Beth's proudest moment. Beth started working at Underworld in 2012. In 2015, she married her colleague from packing Kirk Sutherland in a 1980s-themed wedding. Her bigamy was exposed when Craig and Darryl met for the first time in 2016, but in time Kirk was able to forgive her and they currently live at 18a Victoria Street with their dachshund Peanut. Loud, petty and abrasive, Beth has ruffled feathers in Coronation Street with her attitude but will do anything for her family, especially Craig, Kirk and her late niece Sinead Osbourne. Biography 1974-2011: Darryl and Craig In the 1990s, Beth met and married Darryl Parkins, though she and their son Craig kept her maiden name. Darryl was arrested and imprisoned for an unknown crime when Craig was a baby. Beth had once been a model and went on a date with Steve McDonald in 2000, despite being in a relationship with another man at the time. Eleven years later in 2011, Steve was desperately trying to find a date to make wife Becky jealous and called Beth. Beth agreed to meet up with Steve in Nick's Bistro, where Becky worked, bringing her son Craig along. When she appeared, Beth was not the glamorous model she had been ten years previously. Beth and Becky rowed when Becky revealed she was Steve's wife. In turn, Nick Tilsley threw Beth, Steve and Craig out. At the end of the year, Beth got a job as a machinist at Foster's, much to the dismay of Frank Foster's mother Anne. There she struck up a friendship with Eileen Grimshaw. Beth was still in love with Steve, who was set to marry Tracy Barlow, who Beth had a few arguments with. When Steve broke off with Tracy after their marriage, they began winding each other up, and when Steve realised that Tracy hated Beth, he moved Beth and Craig in to stay with Tracy at 13 Coronation Street while he moved into the Street Cars flat. When Steve sold No.13 to Kevin Webster, she moved into 17a Tile Street along with Craig. However the flat was too dirty, so they moved into 9a Rosamund Street, the flat above Barlow's Bookies. 2012-: Meeting Kirk In September 2012, Beth started online dating. Fellow Underworld employee Kirk Sutherland offered to drive her to the bar that she'd arranged to meet a man called Dave. However, it was soon clear that Dave was only after one thing and Beth poured a pint over him and left the bar. Kirk saw the pair outside and ended up getting punched when he called Dave an idiot. Beth began to develop feelings for Kirk after the incident, and the pair began dating. The couple got engaged in August 2014 and married in the following January. Unknown to everyone however, Beth was still legally married to Darryl, who was at Highfield Prison. In September 2016, Craig learned the truth following a visit with his father, and relayed the news to a shocked Kirk, destroying any trust between him and Beth. A resentful Craig called the police on Beth, who was arrested at her workplace for bigamy, but released later that day from police custody. Personality Relationships Hobbies and interests Background information *Beth was originally introduced for a two episode stint in August 2011, but after becoming popular was brought back at the end of the year for a regular role. First and last lines "Steve McDonald, look at you! You've gained a few pounds and lost some hair" (First line). Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Factory workers Category:Underworld machinists Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:2011 debuts Category:Current characters Category:1974 births Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street Category:Tinker family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:2015 marriages Category:Sutherland family Category:Preston's Petals staff Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Underworld secretaries Category:Underworld packers Category:Weatherfield High pupils